


Interruptions

by lferion



Series: In the Light of the Trees and After [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Big Brothers, Community: fan_flashworks, Ficlet, First Age, Gen, Mini-Wrimo, Prompt Fic, Three Words from a Hat, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Nelyo in charge
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: In the Light of the Trees and After [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mini-Wrimo day 23 prompt words: destruction, sound, output, and the object prompts: gummies, aluminum cans, fish farming, bronze sculptures. Getting some of those objects into Amanyar context in the Years of the Trees was an interesting challenge.
> 
> First posted to Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2279412.html) for Amnesty 53, Interruptions.
> 
> Many thanks to to Zana, Morgynleri & Runa for encouragement & sanity-checking.

It had definitely been one of _those_ days. Ambarussa had taken over the kitchen and were making some kind of gelatinous sweet, periodically demanding that Nelyo try their latest output, and making the question of whether there would be anything resembling an actual meal come suppertime an actual question. 

Tyelko and Moryo (an unusual combination, but not, fortunately, an explosive or destructive one -- Tyelko had more patience for Moryo than might be expected, or perhaps it was that the same techniques that gentled skittish kelvar worked on their middle brother) were working together digging an elaborate pond construction for the ostensible purpose of fish-cultivation, though at the moment it looked more like an excuse to get thoroughly muddy and wet. At least they were enjoying themselves, and the fresh-water fish would make a nice addition to the menu -- eventually. 

Curvo was taking advantage of Feanaro being away at court for a span to experiment with some of the more exotic metals that their parents had been working with. So far he had produced an odd cylinder, one end closed, with a lid that could be crimped tight on the top, made of lightweight, grey-white material. Nelyo supposed one could store something in it, but getting it out again would likely destroy the thing, if the lid were crimped on like a rivet. (Though it was also quite possible he had not understood Curvo's torrent of explanation properly.) It was an interesting object, certainly.

Kano had been no help at all. He was working on a composition for a competition, all odd intervals and tones, using 'instruments' that produced sounds that Nelyo hesitated to call music -- not that he said so when Kano demanded he listen to the latest passage. 

And his inventive and very busy brothers all wanted him to see/taste/admire/advise/listen, because Feanaro was not there, and Nerdanel was working on a new sculpture, destined to be a monumental bronze piece, and was entirely engrossed in it, leaving him in charge. 

_He_ had wanted to work on the piece he planned to give Finno at midsummer, but not under the curious eyes of his brothers, even as engrossed as they were with their own projects, because he did not want to be interrupted. Dinner, he finally decided, would be a picnic on the terrace, and he would try to get some writing done when the rest of them had gone to bed, or at least to their rooms for the quiet hours of Telperion's light, and he could hear himself think.

**Author's Note:**

> Names:  
> Nelyo - Nelyafinwe Maitimo - Maedhros  
> Ambarussa - Amrod and Amras  
> Tyelco - Turkafinwe Tyelcormo - Celegorm  
> Moryo - Morifinwe Carnistir - Caranthir  
> Curvo - Curufinwe Atarinke - Curufin  
> Feanaro - Feanor, dad  
> Nerdanel - mom  
> Kano - Kanafinwe Makalaure - Maglor  
> Finno - Findekano Nolofinwion - Fingon


End file.
